I love you both
by Tersias
Summary: This is based on Neville's parents, their wedding day, when Neville was born and when they were attacked. It is mainly from Franks point of view, then turns to Neville and him visiting them in St Mungos.


Frank walked hand in hand with his new wife, Mrs Alice Longbottom. He kissed his new bride, and then they both mounted one broom and flew off to begin their new life together. They never knew, never knew what was to await them no more than six years after. What had they lost on that day, their son, their past, their minds.

Frank awoke to the sound of a screaming baby. Frank moaned and rolled over, but what awaited his searching hand? Nothing but empty space. He padded around, in search of his love. He forced open his eyes, his tatty brown hair covering his face. He was lying on his front, the ivory sheets settled on his hips, exposing his smooth back. He turned over and looked at the doorway, stood there was a medium height brunette in a large T-shirt holding a small baby wrapped in a sky blue cloth. He smiled and sat up, he took time to simply stare at his family, everything he ever wanted was stood in that doorway.

"FRANK!"

A scream cut through St Mungos like a knife. 'SNAP', in popped Frank holding a small bag. A smiling healer pointed along a corridor and Frank ran, running faster than he had had ever ran before. "FRANK!" Frank burst into the ward and ripped open the curtain of a hidden area. As he took one look at what he saw everything went black. "Oh, Frank"

He woke up in a bed and felt his hand being squeezed; he turned and saw his beautiful wife. A little worse for wear, bags under her eyes and she was looking weak. "Alice" he said quietly. Alice smiled warmly at him and said, "How are you Hun?" "Oh, I'm fine". Suddenly the total realisation hit him. He sat up suddenly and darted his gaze all over Alice. "Are you ok? What about…" Frank said quickly. Until a short healer walked out from behind a curtain, she was carrying Frank's son. The healer gently placed the child in Alice's arms. Alice smiled and offered her son her finger, he gripped it tightly. Frank beamed and offered out his arms; Alice passed the baby effortlessly and said, "This is your son, Neville David Longbottom". Frank frowned, but Alice merely gently shook her head. "You fainted when you saw me giving birth, I can call him whatever I want" The pair laughed and Frank tickled his son, Neville gurgled then began to stir and fuss. Frank smiled and passed the baby back to Alice. She made a movement to her shirt and Frank stopped her, "I do not want to se that". He leaned over, kissed his sons heads, his wife's lips and said, "I'll come back later". 'SNAP'.

Frank pulled back the ivory sheets and patted the bed. Alice smiled and moved over to the bed, she sat down and swivelled her legs up on the bed. Frank threw the sheets over her smooth slender legs. He put one arm around her shoulders and the other cupped under her arm. They both cradled their son. Frank stroked his sons head and kissed his wife. "I love you both".

Frank and Alice were laughing as they opened the door. So young, so free. Stood in their living room were three hooded figures. Frank took his wand slowly out of his robes and pointed it at the small body cradled in Alice's arms and it disappeared into wisps of smoke; her face was stern and unmoving. The baby disappeared in wispy vapours. "Get out of my house" They both dropped the bags they were holding and Alice took out her wand. They attacked with synchronised movements, disabling and knocking back two of the hooded visitors. The third, however, flicked their wand and Frank and Alice's wands were ripped from their grip and flew into an awaiting palm. The Death Eater dropped the wands and stepped on one, snapping it cleanly in two. The wands were then kicked into the fire as it erupted in green flames, several more hooded guests stepped into the Longbottoms living room. Frank and Alice took each others hands and stared at the many raised wands.

"Dad, Dad"

The now eleven year old Neville was holding onto his fathers hand very firmly. "DAD!" He said loudly. His fathers now dull eyes found his sons face and he gazed lightly at Neville and said, "mmm, ferret". He burst into fits of giggles and was accompanied by his wife. "Mum, Dad, I got my letter from Hogwarts". Augusta Longbottom put a reassuring hand on Neville's shoulder and led him out of the ward. He turned back and looked, longingly at his parents. He had lost them long before he ever knew he had them. He loved them more dearly, more dearly than anyone else. He loved them even when they didn't know who he was. A tear gathered in his eye and he blinked it back, not wanting to show weakness in front of his parents.

"Good bye Mum and Dad, I love you both"


End file.
